sirenbloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Melissa Gale
Melissa Gale is a character in Siren Blood Curse. She is the mother of Bella Monroe and ex-wife to Sam Monroe. She works for a Supernatural News show with Sol Jackson being her camera man. She is a very protective, though hostile woman, shown to Sam as she claims "Who keeps presents from their ex-wife?!". Though so loving to Bella, as she is all she cares for. The game begins in 2007 with her and Sol seing a sacrifical ritual taking place in Hanuda Village, Japan for her TV show. They are shocked over the brutal way the cult murdered a woman. Before they can murder another girl, Howard Wright interrupts the ritual saving the girl. Sam then walks up and asks if this is the girl for the "stunt" she pulled. They then start fighting about very minimal things as their cries over her parents arguing. Sol then tells them to stop as they just witnessed a murder. A loud siren then wales and they all lose consciousness as shibitos rise. As everyone woke, they were all separated. Sam trying to pass his way through a mining shibito finds a small shed and gets hit on the head with a plank by Melissa. As he recovers, she claims she thought he was a shibito due to his odd breathing and several times saying sorry. They then try and find Bella. She shoots and kills Howard when he tries to kill Bella, her being the Brain Shibito of all Shibito in Hanuda. After time rewinds before her horrible mutation and Howard dying, and Bella supposedly killing Melissa later, she enters the Saiga Hospital (the same way Sol did - through a broken window in 203) and looks for Bella. Before time rewound itself, in this area, Bella had saved herself from Sol. After Melissa gets Bella out of the hospital, they encounter the Maggot Shibito. In the West Field, Melissa protects Bella from the shibito, and sacrifices her life to save Bella - she knocks over all of the oil cans and kills herself and the shibito with Bella's lighter. Her last words to her daughter are: "I love you, Bella! RUN!" - atleast, while she is still human. In the Ito house, after Bella tries to escape from the mad family of still-close-knit Shibito, Melissa appears, as a shibito, and tries to kill Bella. However, Bella unlocks the gate and runs as fast as she can, for many miles and hours. Gameplay In gameplay, Melissa cannot use any weapon above Strong. The only one in Saiga Hospital is the Video-Camera, weilded by Sol. Her hiding spots are also limited: she cannot use Bella's lockers or the incinerator. She is not as strong as most male characters, the exception being Howard, who is only 18, but can still use all weapons, and it is relatively hard for her to repel enemies or brace doors. Strangely, it seems that Melissa is harder to be found by Shibito when hiding than other characters.